venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
United States of America (Fallout)
The United States of America (USA) was a political power before the Great war of 2077. It was a federal republic with 13 Commonwealths and 50 states. This county is where the Fallout games take place in as well as A Fallout Tale. Despite its destruction, it's government survived in the form of the Enclave. It is where Cywren Caster was raised in a experimental Fallout shelter called Vault 101 outside the ruins of its capitol, Washington D.C. In the Fallout universe America is a lot different from the one in real life. America in the Fallout world was advanced in technology ,however, it's culture was stuck in that of the 1950's.The main point of Divergence happened between 1959-1961. The nation eventually meet its end after the Americans reclaimed Alaska from the Chinese in the Sino - American war with China which lasted from 2066 - January 10th 2077. Ten months and thirteen days after tensions were at critical level, The Great War began on October 23rd, 2077, for exactly two hours in which every single nation on Earth launched their nuclear weapons at each other, though out of all the countries that took part, the biggest two were the U.S.A and China. After the two hours ended and the missiles stopped firing, the earth was reduced to a nuclear wasteland. United states Armed Forces The United States Armed Forces were the overall unified military forces of the United States before the Great War, composed of the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, United States Navy, United States Coast Guard, and United States Air Force. The President served as the Commander-in-Chief of the military, with the Secretary of War, Department of War, and Department of Defense acting as the principal organ by which military policy was carried out. After the Great War, descendants of the United States Armed Forces became the Enclave military forces. The Brotherhood of Steel, on the other hand, was started by former U.S. soldiers who rebelled against their unethical orders. The Commonwealths Between 1945-1961 the country had a system of 50 states with an intermidiate level of government and also adopted a system of 13 Commonwealths. It was hoped that the new administrative division of the country would help create legislation broad enough to benefit those states with common regional concerns, but narrow enough not to affect those states with dissimilar interests or political cultures, which would help the nation better meet the challenges. In reality, it created even more political strife in the American government, as commonwealths typically did everything they could to promote their own interests at the expense of other commonwealths. Locations in the United States Seen in A Fallout tale post war locations * Big Town * Rivet City * Little Lamplight * Megaton Pre-war locations * Potomac River * Raven Rock * Washington D.C. * Pentagon * Adams Air Force Base * Point Lookout * Satellite relay station * Anchorage * Pittsburgh (now known as the Pitt) Category:A Fallout Tale locations Category:A Fallout Tale location Category:Locations Category:Fallout Category:America Category:Cywren Caster Category:Country Category:Pre-War Category:Anchorage War Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Enclave Category:Fallout Lore Category:Operation Anchorage Category:A Fallout Tale Faction Category:Faction Category:Fallout Faction